Le Train de Fiore
by Maxmos
Summary: Le Train de Fiore est gigantesque, il se déplace dans toute la région et transporte souvent des gens très étranges.


ATTENTION ! Chers lecteurs, l'histoire que vous allez lire contient des mots assez vulgaires, si cela vous déplait, je vous conseille de partir d'ici parce que ça va envoyer ! Bonne lecture !

**Grande Gare de Fiore – Voie 9 – 14 h 30 :**

Un groupe de 3 individus à l'allure extravagante avancent dans la gare…

Happy (chantant) : Chalalalalala ! Je suis un chat ! Je suis une teigne ! Je suis une chat-teigne !

Wendy (dans ses pensées) :Ahh… Quel bonheur de ne pas avoir à marcher des heures ou à prendre une carriole miteuse. Je vais monter dans le grand, non, excusez-moi le « magnifique ! »train de Fiore.

Wendy : Allez Natsu, on y va, on ne va pas rater le plus grand train de Fiore tout de même ! 

Natsu : Ferme-la Wendy… Je déteste les trucs avec qui roule, qui volent ou qui nage à partir du moment où je dois monter dessus… Tu sais très bien que ça me fout un mal de ventre pas possible. Et en plus on aurait pu y aller à pied…

Wendy : Tu sais aussi très bien que je marche très lentement et que je râle si on me fait marcher trop longtemps… N'est-ce pas ?

Natsu : Attend… ça me rappelle ce jour où on étés partis marcher une vingtaine de kilomètres et que tu avais pleur… Ok ! On y va !

Wendy (dans ses pensées) : Ça a marché ! Train de Fiore, nous voilà !

**Grande Gare de Fiore –Voie 2 – 14 h 30 :**

Stein : BORDEL ! J'ai plus une seule clope… Soul ! Soit sage et va m'acheter une quinzaine de paquets !

Maka : Stein… On a accepté de t'emmener jusqu'à la gare mais si tu veux qu'on te laisse rentrer dans le train, il va falloir te calmer… Surtout qu'on est là pour tuer la sorcière Exastiaralaguapua… Pas pour se défoncer avec la substance bizarre mise dans tes cigarettes.

Stein (fouillant dans ses poches): Le nom de cette sorcière est imprononçable… Une clope… Une clope…

Soul Eater (dans ses pensées) : J'ai une envie folle de pisser… Soit je pisse sur Stein, soit je fais comme ces gars normaux… Je vais aller pisser au WC.

Soul Eater : Bon Maka, j'ai une envie pressante… Je reviens.

LE TRAIN EN DIRECTION DE LA TERRE DES MAGES PART DANS 10 MINUTES

Wendy : Allez ! On court, c'est à la voie 4 !

Happy : Chalalalalala ! Je suis un chat ! Je suis une sœur ! Je suis un Chat-Sœur ! Euh… Wendy ? Où est Carla ?

Wendy : Carla dort dans mon sac, pour rester éveillée quand nous seront dans le train, histoire de me surveiller ! Allez ! Couro… Aïe !

Stein : Tu viens de me taper dedans gamine ! Tu veux te faire découper ?

Wendy : Aaaah ! C'est Stein, le taré de la ville des Meisters !

Natsu : Tu connais cette tête de con ?

Happy : Je suis un chat ! Je suis un… Arf… Je ne trouve pas de suite…

Maka : Un chat qui parle ! C'est vachement choupi ! Ça me fait penser à Blaire !

Wendy : Le train est là ! Allons-y Natsu… Happy !

Le troupeau d'étranges personnes qui peuplaient la gare entrèrent en majorité dans cet énorme train. Celui-ci faisant des centaines de wagons de longueur…

**TRAIN DE FIORE – WAGON N°4**

Natsu : Pourquoi on est avec cet idiot…

Ichiya : MEEEEN ! Y'as pas de girl dans ce wagon ! Oh ! Ma petite Wendy, toujours aussi… Mignonne ! CLIN D'ŒIL SPÉCIAL ICHIYA !

Wendy : Pas luiiiii…

Carla : Ne t'inquiète pas Wendy, je te protègerais !

Le train démarre.

Wendy : C'est juste un pervers, pas besoin de l'attaquer.

Natsu (ayant l'air malade): Beuuhh… S'il… S'il me fait trop chier, je lui pète les dents !

Un chat assis au fond du wagon : Miaou.

Stein : Ce ne serait pas votre amie Maka ? Tu sais la femme qui se transf…

POUF !

Tout à coup une explosion de fumée se propagea autour du chaton noir. Une femme magnifique au décolleté assez léger.

Ichiya (saignant du nez) : MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN ! Une bombe atomique fait couler mon nez de sang rempli d'amour !

Blaire (maintenant humaine): HALLOWEEN PUNCH ! Prends ça pervers !

Ichiya (se prenant le coup en pleine face): Mon nez ne saigne plus d'amour… Il saigne juste la… Et il saigne même beaucoup ! Aus'cour !

Maka : Blaire voyons… Et attend… Qu'est que tu fous là ?

Blaire : Je venais voir mon petit Soul !

Maka : D'ailleurs… Où est Soul ? Oh… Attend…

Maka (dans ses pensées) : « Je vais aux toilettes », MERDE on l'a oublié !

Maka : Euh Blaire, Soul n'est pas là mais il ne devrait pas tarder… J'espère.

Soul (de très très loin) : MAKKKKKKAAAAAAAAA !

Maka : J'entends des voix ou quoi ?

Soul (de loin) : JE VAIS TE BUTERRRRR !

Maka : Bizarre…

Au même moment, le toit du wagon explosa et on vit une longue lame dépasser du nuage de poussière, créé par l'explosion.

Soul : Maka ! Depuis quand on oublie son arme démoniaque aux toilettes ? Je vais te buter !

Maka : Attention Soul… J'ai un dictionnaire dans ma poche… Je peux m'en servir.

Soul : Oh tu sais Maka, ça arrive à tout le monde après tout d'oublier son partenaire dans des toilettes publiques puantes…

Happy : Je suis un chat… Je suis un Rcutier… Un Chat-Rcutier ! Cool ! Mais bon… Rcutier ça veut rien dire en fait…

Stein : T'as qu'à dire Chat-Rpente. Ça fait Charpente quoi.

Happy : Mouais… Rpente ça veut rien dire non plus.

Natsu (commençant à virer au vert): Buerg… On est en train de parler de jeu de mots depuis 10 minutes ou je rêve ? Burp…

Blaire : Souuuuul ! Viens faire un câlin à ton chaton préféré !

Ichiya : Je veux bien faire un câlin moi !

Blaire : HALLOWEEN PU…

Ichiya : Aaaah ! Natsu me suffira pour faire un câlin !

Natsu (tournant au vert foncé): Beuuhh… Tu… Tu veux mon poing dans la gueule ?! Urps !

Ichiya : Aaaah ! Euh toi ! Au fond !

Stein (sortant son scalpel) : Moi ? Mais bien sûr, viens faire câlin à Stein ! On va faire des expériences !

Ichiya (ouvrant les bras) : Euh attendez… C'est un couteau ça non ?... Aaaah ! Pourquoi personne de normal ne veux me faire un câlin… C'est car je suis trop beau pour vous MEEEEEEN !

Natsu : Attendez… Je commence à me sentir mal… Même très maa… BUEAAAARGGGG !

Soul : MEC ?! Tu viens de me vomir dessus sale crado !

Natsu (au sol) : Beuuhh…

Soul : Prend mon pied dans ta face !

Happy (s'envolant) : Touches pas à mon Natsu !

Soul : Je suis en train de me faire emporter par un chat qui vole ? Maka… Où tu nous a encore foutuuuuuu…

Maka : Vous venez d'envoyer mon arme démoniaque dans le ciel avec un chaton bleu ou je rêve ?

Stein (mort de rire) : Non Non ! Soul vient bien de se faire maîtriser par un chaton !

Wendy (râlant): Pourquoi ça ne se passe jamais bien ?...

Ichiya : Besoin de réconfort, petite ?

Carla (levant ses petites pattes) : Dégage le vieux !

Ichiya : Bouinnnnhhh…

Wendy : Il ronfle quand il pleure… Beurk.

Happy (de loin) : Je suis un chat… Je suis un… Arf.

Happy : Recoucou les amis !

Maka : Où est soul ?

Happy : Le gars avec une coupe bizarre ? Je l'ai posé sur une montagne vers là-bas !

Maka : On n'est pas sortis d'affaire…

ARRÊT À LA GARE DE L'ÎLE GLACÉE, IL EST 15h45 ET IL FAIT -48°C

Daniel : Zalut ! Je zuis votre serveur ! Auzourd'hui ze vous fait des entrecôtes de vaches de Fiore !

Les portes du train s'ouvrent.

Gajil : Salut les pédés ! On s'les pèle dehors !

Wendy : Gajil ? Tu vas me vomir dessus ?

Gajil : Non, on m'a filé des pilules bizarre pour pas avoir de dégueulis pendant le voyage !

Natsu (toujours au sol) : J'en veu… eurk.

Daniel : Bonjour monsieur, je vais composter votre ticket !

Gajil : Mon quoi ?

Daniel : Votre ticket monsieur, si vous n'en avez pas, vous sortez de ce train !

Gajil : Ah bon ? Tu sortiras avant mon pote ! Prend ça !

Daniel (éjecté par la fenêtre) : Aaaah, pourquoi mo…

Au moment où le bruit sourd de l'atterrissage du serveur avait retentit, les portes se refermèrent et le train reparti.

Gajil : C'est qui eux ?

Stein : Elle c'est une adolescente qui manie une faux… La faux doit être en train de courir après le train avec du vomis sur le pantalon et moi je suis le Docteur Franken Stein, professionnel de la dissection expérimentale sur des corps humanoïdes !

Natsu (au sol) : Piluuuules… Beuh…

BON ! Allez tout le monde ! On continuera le récit pour un prochain chapitre ! Faut garder un peu de suspense quand même !


End file.
